Redwall Explained: The Story from Cluny's Point of View
by Shadowed One 19
Summary: Brian Jacques got it all wrong! Cluny wasn't really a villain. It was all the fault of the mice. THE MICE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an idea I had recently, and so I decided to write this story. I might do other villains' stories as well, but I'll see how well this goes first. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Cluny was driving his haycart with his friends riding in the back. Now, the first sign something was wrong was that the horse started freaking out because one of Cluny's friends jumped on it. Why did he do it? Cluny didn't know. But for some reason, everyone thought Cluny TOLD him to. The nerve of some people! So anyway, it was his own fault when he got run over by the cart. Cluny hung on for dear life as the horse ran wildly across the road. Then the horse smashed the cart and kept going on down the road.

Thankfully, Cluny didn't get hurt when the cart was smashed. Most of his friends did, however. So when he sent out some friends to look for food and shelter, he was in a bad mood. It didn't help that when his friends finally found an abbey, the mice there wouldn't let them in. Why? Because they were "vermin". Racial prejudice! Cluny couldn't believe it. So he gathered his friends and got ready to show those mice a thing or two. He had recently found a cool looking set of armor, which he put on. Most of his friends had weapons which they carried for self defense, and Cluny had an unnaturally large tail, which he could use like a whip if things got out of hand, I mean, paw.

* * *

**So please review and tell me how you like it so far! I won't post more until I get some feedback about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are at Chapter Two! Please read and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Cluny and his friends walked down the path to Redwall Abbey. The mice who lived there where ringing alarm bells for some reason. Cluny didn't know why. It wasn't like he and his five hundred friends were a horde of vermin come to conquer the abbey. Well, when Cluny and his group reached the gates, they saw archers on the walls. Then a badger and a young mouse came up and asked him what he wanted. Cluny said he wanted to talk to their abbot, because they were refused shelter. When the abbot came up and said he would see them inside IF they put down their weapons, Cluny was scandalized. They weren't bloodthirsty killers, only harmless travellers who had been in an accident. But, as there was no other way, Cluny and his friend Redtooth put down their things and walked into the abbey.

Cluny and Redtooth were escorted into the abbey, where Redtooth started telling the abbot about their grievances. As Redtooth talked about how they were injured, and then were refused shelter, the young mouse (Cluny later found out his name was Matthias), got angrier and angrier. Suddenly, he hit Redtooth with a stave. As Redtooth started to protest, the badger bashed him on the head! Then the abbot told Cluny that he was a rat, a vermin, and as such was always to be refused shelter at Redwall. Then Cluny started to ask why, but the badger picked up a table and threatened to flatten Cluny and Redtooth if they didn't leave immediately. Cluny had no choice but to obey.

When he got outside, he swore to make those mice pay for their unkindness, and then he and his friends left to go back to their camp.

* * *

**Please review! It helps me know what people think about it. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And onwards to Chapter Three! Remember to R&R!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Cluny was mad now. First, those mice had refused him and his friends aid. Then, they hurt Redtooth at a "peaceful" meeting, and now he was having nightmares about some armoured mouse trying to kill him. Why was this happening to him? Why? He wanted revenge, so he gathered a few of his friends and secretly traveled to the abbey. The guards were asleep, so no one noticed him telling his friend Shadow (who was training to become a ninja) to steal a tapestry that Cluny had seen the mice had.

Cluny watched Shadow climb the large walls and then he waited. Suddenly, he heard the mice shouting and the guards waking up. Cluny watched in silent horror as the badger knocked poor Shadow off the top of the tall sandstone wall and then ran to his broken body. Shadow handed him the tapestry, and told Cluny to save himself. Cluny decided he had no other choice and ran greening from the place. Later, he heard that those mice saw him abandon Shadow. Those liars!

When Cluny got to his camp, he gathered his friends, and they had a funeral for Shadow. Then they marched to Redwall in the morning to avenge the death of their friend. Arriving at Redwall, they attacked the abbey viciously, but the mice laughed at them from the top of their walls and then shot arrows at them.

While the battle raged in the front, Cluny and a small band of his pals climbed a tree and maneuvered a board up and over the wall. Then they started across it. Then that badger popped up in front of them on the wall with an evil grin on her face. With one swipe, she knocked the board off the wall and sent Cluny and his group tumbling to the ground far below.

The survivors picked Cluny up and carried him away, while those in front of the abbey retreated back to the camp. Cluny asked for a healer, but all they could find was two foxes. Cluny didn't trust foxes, but they would have to do.

* * *

**Please review! And I apologize for the short chapters. I will try to make them longer, but I'm not sure how it'll work. So please understand that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is Chapter Four! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Cluny lay in bed, silently cursing those mice. He was in a war with them now, but it wasn't his fault. He was completely innocent. Those Redwallers had started this. But they would wish they hadn't when he and his friends returned to deal out righteous punishment on the evil mice.

Cluny thoughts were interrupted when the foxes entered his tent. Killconey had told him that they were Sela and Chickenhound. While Cluny couldn't really take anyone with the name Chickenhound seriously, that Sela looked like an untrustworthy sort. He decided he wouldn't trust her if she tried to sell him anything.

Later, when Cluny saw her spying on his friends, he decided that she and her son would have to be punished. So when his friend Cheesethief caught them with their ears to his door, he gave his friends permission to execute in the name of justice.

Now that those foxes had healed him, Cluny was ready to march on Redwall Abbey. He gathered his friends and they began their journey to the abbey. It was slow work, as they were burdened with a battering ram that Cluny had decided to build. He would attack the gates with it. Those mice decided it was a distraction, and that he was REALLY planning to tunnel under the wall. That was his friends idea,not his. They did it, and more of Cluny's friends died. The whole war was going against him. He needed a new plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back! Here is the fifth chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Cluny had an idea. He had seen an old cart in the woods near he and his group's camp. He gathered a group of his friends and, leaving Cheesethief in charge, set off for the cart. He eventually found it, and told his friends to make it into a siege tower so they could reach Redwall's walls. Killconey eventually figured out how to turn it upright. Then the group began construction of the tower.

Cluny returned to camp, only to find that the Redwallers had murdered Cheesethief. He decided to spare none of them when he finally defeated them, but to kill them all. They deserved it, the villains. Their abbey should be demolished, too.

Late at night, Cluny and his entire army, I mean, GROUP of friends, pushed the tower up to Redwall's wall. They climbed it, and Cluny was almost over the wall, when some mouse appeared and, with an evil grin on her face, lit the tower on fire. Cluny barely survived, and many of his friends perished. He angrily began planning his revenge, so when one of his friends told him they had captured some doormice, he quickly came up with a plan. Those Redwallers wouldn't stop him this time!

* * *

**Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are at the final chapter! Remember to review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Cluny devised a plan. He asked to speak with the doormouse, who was terrified of him and his friends. He must have been listening to the Redwaller lies! Oh well, Cluny thought. He would need to be scared for this plan to work.

Cluny politely asked him if he would open Redwall's gates so he and his friends could come in. The mouse refused. Cluny thought for a moment, then offered to give him all the money he had if he would do it. The greedy doormouse agreed. And then those Redwall mice made up a pack of lies about him threatening the doormouse's family. Those mice! Cluny couldn't wait to get even. All his ideas had failed, but this time, Cluny was sure his plan would work.

He and his entire group of friends waited outside the door in Redwall's wall. Those Redwallers let the doormouse in without any questions, probably assuming he was one of their own kind. Ha! Now all Cluny had to do was wait. Soon that door would open, and he and his friends would rush in their and slaughter those lying, killing Redwallers!

Cluny heard the doorknob squeak, and then the doormouse opened the door. Cluny gave him the money, and the mouse hurried away. Cluny laughed triumphantly. He had finally done it! Now, those Redwallers couldn't give him bad dreams! He would deal with them!

He had all the captured mice brought out, and then he sat down in the abbot's chair. He started to tell them about why they would die. He told them about how they had murdered his friends, lied to him, and been very, very mean to him. Then the abbot stood up and started talking about how they hadn't done any of it, and how Cluny was evil, and he should let them all go.

Cluny couldn't believe his ears. This mouse was about to die, and he was STILL lying to Cluny? He was outraged. He hit that mouse with his tail. Then, out of nowhere, this other mouse appeared. It looked exactly like the one in his dreams! Cluny was terrified. He told his friends to kill the mouse, but then a bunch of shrews and sparrows started killing all his friends. Cluny ran for the belltower. He turned, and then that mouse chopped Cluny's tail off! The mouse ran to the top of the tower. Cluny asked him to come down. He grabbed some mouse that was hiding under the stairs, and let him go. He promised to leave and never come back. That mouse just mocked him, and the mouse threw the bell down at him. Cluny was terrified. Then Cluny was dead.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I might do other villains if you want me too. If you want me too, say so in your review. If not, don't say anything. Please review!**


End file.
